1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power amplification and, more specifically, to a device for harnessing force or electrical energy from virtual photons existing in a quantum state by means of a capacitor transformer circuitry arrangement.
Physics, in the field of quantum electrodynamics, hypothesizes the existence of virtual photons that are hypothetical photons with an infinite amount of potential energy. Virtual photons are used to explain the amount of physical force that can occur for a relatively small amount of electrical work with Coulomb's Law. The present invention attempts to convert the infinite power potential of a virtual photon into an actual electromagnetic power drive circuit-electrical energy, thereby amplifying electrical power through the use of a VPR (Virtual Photon Reference).
For any single phase power transformer attached to the grid the primary winding has an electro-magnetic footprint. Part of this footprint is that the primary is in an electric field. Out of this electric field across the primary there is an electron flow through the primary winding creating a magnetic field. Energy from the grid that creates these electric and magnetic fields is translated through the fields by the secondary winding and then to the house or whatever. The secondary gets its energy from these fields.
Both the electric and magnetic fields fluctuate with the frequency of the grid. The electric field component stays the same according to frequency and for the most part is constant. However, the magnetic field—electron flow—varies with power draw and is what translates the energy transfer. The current flow—magnetic field—in the primary is directly proportional to the energy—VA—being extracted from the transformer. And, for any single phase power transformer the voltage field and the electron source/magnetic field come from the same energy source.
With the Virtual Photon Power Converter (VPPC) there are two energy sources. The electric field energy source suspends the primary winding in a closed circuit electric field. With the electric field circuit, being a capacitive circuit, there is little to no current going through the primary as it is polarized and suspended in the electric field.
The current energy source feeds into this electric field suspended coil through a capacitor and provides the magnetic field component for the primary. When the electric field and current flow mix in said capacitor, the primary is energized by an electron flow coming out of one high voltage (HV) potential across the transformer, through the transformer, towards and into the other HV potential on the other side of the transformer. This provides the magnetic component of the primary winding's electro-magnetic footprint.
The secondary is energized by both of these field components mixing in the primary. From these fields, the secondary draws its energy or power. So, essentially what this device does is it would give a line transformer primary the same electro-magnetic field footprint and therefore VA capabilities of being on the grid; when it's not on the grid.
Since the HV circuit is a coil capacitor circuit, its power draw would be directly related to the capacitance and have a relatively low VA. In addition, normally the voltage on a capacitor is 90 degrees out of phase with the current in the coil across it. This necessitates a phase control device that keeps the voltage on the capacitors and therefore on the primary in phase with the current in current dive coil secondary.
The major VA consumption with this device would be the current source generating the magnetic fields in the electric field suspended primary winding. In addition this power consumption would be inversely proportional to the electric field potential—voltage—across the coil. For any transformer and a given power draw, the higher the voltage field across the primary, the less the current in the magnetic field circuit.
In summary, this device would give a single phase line transformer the electro-magnetic field footprint and VA capabilities of when it's attached to the grid with a VA input that is a fraction of its VA output. Energy is pulled out of the virtual photon quantum state to do this.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other power extraction systems. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,642 issued to Marks on Jan. 19, 1988.
Another patent was issued to Scholl on Apr. 9, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,477. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,028 was issued to Pinto on Nov. 5, 2002 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 12, 2002 to Vaz as U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,743.
Another patent was issued to Pinto on Dec. 16, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,167. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,534 was issued to Tralshawala et al. on Apr. 29, 2008. Another was issued to Haisch et al. on May 27, 2008 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,379,286 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 6, 2009 to Eisenring as U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0195961
Another patent application was published to Strevens on Mar. 10, 2007 as British Patent Application No. GB2436642. Yet another Russian Patent No. RU2357313 was published to Ajsenring on May 27, 2009.